Monster Magnet
by Captain snuggles
Summary: Hermione has gone to live in the muggle world and meets a woman that looks a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Chapter 1

Note

Hey there so this is my first attempt at writing. I prefer reading but I'm rather bored.

The story will include violence, sex and dark themes later on if its even worth carrying on with this story.

The first chapter is slow and may very possibly suck. My spelling and grammar also sucks.

Any suggestions welcome and if it sucks donkey b #ls tell me so I can stop this madness.

* * *

Hermiones POV

It's been months since the war ended. Voldermort was defeated by the boy who Lived and all was well in the wizarding world. Those that survived celebrated, heroes were acknowledged as such and the world continued to spin as it always has. But not me. I never regained my momentum, the truth is I never shook my shadow and everyday has been a battle.

This is why I find myself sitting in the waiting room of my Psychiatrist Dr Fine . After the war I withdrew from the magical world into the muggle world. I became a hand grenade that never stopped exploding, months later I was diagnosed as suffering from PTSD. If I were completely truthful by mentioning anything magical I would have been diagnosed as schizophrenic, so naturally Dr Fine heard a modified version.

My anxiety was starting to rear its ugly head. I was sweating, my breathe became shallow and my legs were shaking. **BREATHE IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT. **Minutes later I calmed down and zoned out. My anxiety subsided. So entrenched in my own thoughts I barely registered the shouting and banging noises coming from his office until the door slammed opened with a great amount of force. **BREATHE IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT,IN,OUT, DEEP CALMING BREATHES. **

I slowly turned my head in the doors direction only to see a woman who made all my earlier breathing exercises pointless. She had such a striking resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange this woman could be a Doppelganger except she looked to be in her mid-twenties, healthy and well-groomed. There were subtle difference but she wholly resembled Bellatrix Lestrange. I looked away quickly to reinstate my breathing exercise. . **BREATHE IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT.**

I took a second glance purely for observational purposes of course. The woman had a stunning figure curvy in all the right places, well-endowed breasts, perhaps a bit on the short side with dark brown almost black eyes. The thickest blackest hair I've ever seen styled into a bee hive style. Dark make up around her eyes with perfectly manicured fingernails attached to petite hands. Wearing a full, Fifties-style black leather skirt and tight black shirt this woman was a dark deity.

Clearly I had stared as she flashed a wolfish grin at me with those perfect teeth. I shyly diverted my eyes to the dull paints lining the walls of the room. She struts her way past me, subtly brushing against my arm flashing a wink at me when I dared look at her. Then she was gone and I remember I stopped breathing altogether. **BREATHE IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT.**

Saving me from my embarrassment Dr Fine signalled for me to enter his office. The man was nothing his name would suggest. He wasn't some hunky supermodel material doctor however he was a very pleasant man with a face full of facial hair and a continuous happy expression on his face. A father figure in the absence of my father I learnt to respect and admire the man.

"Gary who was that woman?" I asked worriedly.

He looked at me strangely for a second analysing me. "Well dear that was Bella Lavrov who happens to be one of my more problematic patients. I advise you keep your interactions to a minimum."

_Bella Lavrov who happens to look like Bellatrix Lestrange what's the probability of that? It isn't possible Mrs Weasley killed that horrid woman at the battle for Hogwarts. As unlikely as it is that woman just has the unfortunate luck of resembling that monster. Still it I should investigate it further to saté my curiosity._

"Would you like to take a seat Miss Granger so that we can begin your session? Alright then let's start with intimacy issues shall we?"

* * *

Awhile later I found myself seated in the hospitals cafeteria, although the tea was dreadful, I absolutely needed something to keep my frustration in check.

_My intimacy issues? What did it matter if I were 20 and still a virgin? It was a choice honestly I was simply waiting for the right man. Ronald Weasley and I never worked out, the thought that people believed we would end up happily married with dozens of little ginger children running amuck is laughable. I was expected to ignore my potential and intelligence to play house wife? *Snort* Bloody hell…._

I was brought out of my inner monologue by someone clearing their throat near me. I looked up to see none other than Bella standing their arrogantly.

"My I take a seat?"

"Actually I was just leav…" I began.

"Oh come on now, I just want to sit and have a cup of tea with you darling?" Again that wolf grin appeared.

I nodded dumbly. "So welcome to funny farm, what are you in for? Supposedly I have a borderline personality disorder whatever that garbage means. That old quack is crazier than all his patients put together."

"PTSD" I replied.

"I see. And what's your name lovely?"

"Hermione Granger and you would be?"

"Bella Lavrov. It truly is a pleasure to meet you. Now I'm just going to be straight forward and say that I would love to take you out for dinner"

I frowned. "No I'm not interested in going on a date with a woman."

She laughed, sexily I might add, and then smiled again. "Who said anything about a date? I asked for dinner sweething. If it turns into something more then we'll go from there."

"Okay" I answered timidly. _This will be my chance to investigate this woman further. Me agreeing to this is purely to investigate. I am not attracted to this woman. _

Her only response was that wolfish grin


	2. Chapter 2

Note

If you bothered to read the first chapter you'll have noticed I'm focus on the more human part of the character in muggles part of the world. But don't worry the pew pew wand spell thingys will become a part of this story. I'm not well-informed with The Harry potter universe. I've only watched some of the movies and never read the books. I like the fan fiction =)

The story will be slow and updates irregular. Feel free to review or pm me with any suggestions.

Disclaimer: Something about someone other than me owns everything and blah blah I don't own the characters.

WARNING TRIGGERS. NOT A HECTIC CHAPTER BUT SUGGESTIVE WITH CERTAIN THEMES

Onwards…

* * *

**Day 1**

Hermione's POV

_I agreed to go for dinner with that woman. We exchanged details before she sauntered off without as much as a goodbye. She certainly is strange and possibly rude. She did look awfully striking walking away from me hips swaying. Purely an observation of her likeness to Bellatrix, the woman was very seductive and charming, but so was Ted Bundy._

I'm currently sitting in the library researching the life and death of Bellatrix Lestrange. Muggles certainly have made researching matters easier with their advances in technology but regrettably I can't just Google the woman. Instead I find myself in the magical section of the library in the University of Edinburgh between Old tomes, forgotten books and parchment. It's protected by a strong muggle repelling charm and any muggles luckless enough to get too close to set the intruder alarm off experience a harmless jelly-brain Jinx. The deduction of my research is that Bellatrix Lestrange died at the hands of Molly Weasley. I hurriedly make my way home to my small flat in Edinburgh; I have a Dinner appointment with Bella Lavrov.

**Hours later**

**BREATHE IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT,IN,OUT, DEEP CALMING BREATHES. **I'm dressed perfectly fittingly. A well cut black dress, Mary-Janes to match, smoky eye look and light blush wearing my hair up. I'm nervous and Bella is 5 minutes late. Sitting nervously on the couch listening to the **Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick **of the clock. **Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Knock-Knock, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Knock-Knock, Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Knock-Knock. **I'm startled out of my glaring match with the clock as I realise the knocking sound wasn't the clock. I open the door.

She looks divine in a Muka Burlesque black Sweetheart Diamante Fashion Corset, tight fitting sleek pants, heels and a huge purple pearl ring.

"Hey sweet thing "She leans through the doorway, kisses me on the cheek and lingers there for a few seconds before pulling away smirking.

"Hi" I squeaked.

"You look absolutely ravishing, ready to go?" She holds out her hand for me to take and I do so smiling brightly.

**Hours later**

I can't stop smiling and my face feels hot. That could just be the enormous amount of fine wine I drank over dinner with Bella. She was the perfect gentleman for the lack of better word. Holding the door open for me, pulling my chair out for me, refilling my wine glass and the gentlest kiss on the forehead before watching me stumble into my apartment. Anyone else may have taken advantage of the situation but not my Bella. If that were a date and she were a man I would have swooned. Our conversation flowed flawlessly; there was undeniable chemistry between us and plenty of laughter. I fall asleep thinking of an angelic version of Bellatrix Lestrange and seductive whispers of intimate acts.

* * *

**Day 2**

Ever have those mornings where you wake up feeling blissfully happy only to realise you were far happier in your dreams. At my age it isn't abnormal to have erotic dreams but this was nearing painfully sensual. I needed relief and there were only two options, Cold shower or DIY. I was always a very independent girl and did enjoy the power behind doing things on my own. I cozied down further into my comforter, pushed the pillows into my headboard to support my sitting position and slowly ran my hands down my abdomen. A bit of wiggling later and I was nude. Legs spread I was ready and panting slightly already. After massaging my own calves slightly I continued upwards moving my hands slowly up my thighs nearly reaching my core, there was loud **Knock-Knock **at my door.

I whimpered in frustration but grabbed my robe heading towards the door none the less. It was a teenage boy delivering floors. I knew I looked flustered and my arousal was clear, I grabbed the slip he offered, signed it, grabbed the flowers and slammed the door shut. "Stupid people with their stupid interruptions….stupid flowers…." I grumbled.

I only bothered to read the card after a well-earned cold shower and cup of tea. The flowers were beautiful and elegant, but had no effect compared to the attached card that read "To a beautiful woman after spending a wonderful night together. I hope the next will be an official date – Bella." Simple words but I was positively glowing.

* * *

**Day 3**

Today was a rotten day at best. I was in a foul mood after waking up late for class, spilling coffee on myself, leaving my study notes, getting knocked over by a rude burly man and bumping into Ronald Weasley. Those were always fun interactions that involved a lot of shouting and wild gestures from Ron while I impassively nodded. I got home at 7 pm tired and grumpy. I was in desperate need of some wine. I distracted from indulging in such an unproductive activity by a phone call.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey there sweet thing" A husky voice answered. "How are you?"

"A-alright I s-suppose and how…"

"Hmmmm you don't sound alright"

"I had a…difficult day is all."

"Grab some mascara and put on a sexy outfit I'll be there in an hour."

It took me a few seconds to realise she had already hung up. I scrambled to get ready.

**1 hour later**

She was late again. Only by a few minutes but I felt stupid waiting outside for her so eagerly. I incredibly excited to see her again and she didn't disappoint when she stepped out of Silver a BMW M6 Gran Coupe' wearing a skin-tight short black dress in heels. She eyed me appreciatively in my Paprika Crockett Back Vest top, Black leaf print skirt, gold leaf earrings, golden cuff bracelet and heels.

"Hey sweet thing" She kissed me on the cheek close to my mouth, pulled back and opened the passenger door for me.

Within in minutes we peeled away from my flat, the car was a monstrous machine in the hands of an adrenaline junky. It easily sped up to 100 km/h within 4.2 seconds and it kept speeding up. Usually I would panic but instead I lay my head back and relished the feeling while Bella excellently controlled it.

"What do you do for a living to afford a car like this?" I asked curiously.

Bella didn't even turn her head to acknowledge me. "My father is in the…pharmaceutical business and I'm his protégé. What do you do?"

"I'm a Student in the school of geo sciences in Edinburgh University."

"Attractive and clever, quite the catch aren't you?" She put her hand on my knee and squeezed gently.

I cupped her hand and rubbed it with my thumb. The touch was comforting. "Where are we going Bella?"

"We're off to the races."

"Bella you're driving fast"

Her eyes sparkled as she looked at me. "I'll teach you just what fast is."

I felt myself sinking into the seat further as she accelerated smiling shamelessly. Bella would be no good for me but I wanted her.

**The Viper Pit Nightclub**

6 Margaritas and 7 shooters of Pegasus later I was absolutely sloshed. Bella had been disappearing throughout the night saying something odd about powdering her nose and winking at me devilishly. I had no idea what that nutcase was on about but I was having the time of my life.

I felt her hands on me now. Tight grip on my hips she held my body to her and we moved to the music together. I felt her breath on my neck followed by quick kisses. I grinded backwards into her and I received a groan in response and she skimmed her hands up my body barely touching my breasts. She lifted my arms above my head and slowly rubbing down my body until her hands rested on my hips. The way she intimately touching me and looking at me made feel sexy and wanted. "Want another drink?" She whispered in my ear before nipping at it gently. I shook my head yes in response. She disappeared into the crowd heading towards the general direction of one of the bars.

I felt the vibrations from the speakers and continued dancing on my own. I kept dancing in a sensual manner for an unknown period completely lost in the music until I felt hands on my hips, but they were too big to feel right. I tried to turn around to see who it was but the grip on my hips tightened and I felt what was definitely a male body grind into my ass. He was clearly aroused I could feel it because of his grinding and drunk judging from the stench of alcohol coming off him mixed with the smell of sweat.

I was surprised someone dared to interrupt me. Bella seemed well-known among the staff she just strutted into the place like she owned it ignoring queues and was taken to the VIP section. Other patrons had also greeted and chatted with her briefly before she brushed them off and focused on me. A few lads had tried moving in on both of us all of which were quickly dragged away from shady looking men. This man had caught me completely off guard after Bella made me feel so secure.

"Oi Babe you're a fine piece of ass ain't ya?" He slurred.

I didn't bother answering I just tried to move away. He grabbed me back into his huge body and I could definitely feel his hardness through his pants now.

"Oi bitch what ya in such a rush for eh? Give ol' Mikey a kiss would ya lass?"

"No! Let me go" I tried shoving him from me but he was a big man and I could barely budge him. I started to panic. I didn't bring my wand with me tonight. I've become accustomed to doing things the muggle way. Everyone around me was too wasted to notice and the music was so loud no one would hear me.

In return he shoved his hand up my skirt and started clumsily tearing at my underwear. In fear I shut down completely. I stopped moving or fighting as I felt him move my thong aside. I zoned out into my mind and started hyperventilating.

"I do believe the girl said no." Bella stood beside us with placid expression.

The oaf Mike let me go "Oh ye bitch will you be taking her spot in my bed tonight? She looks like she'd be tight but you look a good fuck."

Still with the expression Bella moved me behind her and answered in the same even tone "Walk away."

"I'll walk away after you blow me cu…" He started.

He never finished what he was about to say when Bella lashed out at him with nearly inhuman speed. I honestly don't know what she did but he was down in an instant after a loud **CRACK **with a clearly broken nose. Problem is that she didn't stop; she was on top of him in an instant pounding her fists into his face screaming "Mine!" at the top of her lungs.

The club broke into utter chaos at that point. **CRACK** Another hit landed. Bouncers ran towards her. **CRACK** another hit landed before they got their hands on her. **CRACK **Her head connected with a bouncers face after she flung it backwards into his face to get out of his bear lock. **CRACK **She was now beating my would be attacker with a stool from the bar. **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK.**

Bella Lavrov Clearly had a bad temper


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Notes

There is drug use in this story and for anyone underage reading this, firstly you shouldn't be reading this; I am not endorsing drug use. Don't do it especially if you struggle with any mood or personality disorders. Also please note all knowledge I've gained is from personal experience so I don't know what I'm talking about from a professional perspective.

There is a stigma around people suffering from Borderline personality disorder, so to clarify it does not mean multiple personalities it's meant to indicate emotional instability. I have been diagnosed as having BPS and I assure you I only have one although often complicated and unpredictable single personality.

To the readers thanks for the reviews and follows! I will not be making this into a story about zombies mainly because a world without toothpaste sounds horrid.

* * *

**Bellas POV**

**The Viper Pit Nightclub**

I watch from afar drink in hand as Hermione dances. She is so lost in the music and so exquisitely innocent it makes the darkness inside me claw to get out. I want her. I want to claim her innocence, dominate her, completely and utterly destroy her from the inside out. I always did enjoy the little things in life. The high after I broke someone was more exquisite than any high from drugs. Not even the cocaine I currently have on me would be as satisfying as fucking the girl. A burly man moves in behind my sweet thing and dares to touch her. My nose twitches in anger and my pupils grow bigger than they already were. I need another line but I'll deal with the nuisance first so I move in closer.

"Oi Babe you're a fine piece of ass ain't ya?" I hear him slur. That comment makes me grin; she was a satisfactory specimen indeed. I simply remain observing the interaction to see what my sweet thing would do.

"Oi bitch what ya in such a rush for eh? Give ol' Mikey a kiss would ya lass?"

"No! Let me go"

The pig shoves his hand up her skirt and appeared to be attempting to claim her. I do not like this. She belongs to me and she is mine to claim. The pathetic little thing barely puts up a fight and simply accepts her fate. I suppose I shall have to intervene then, what a pity I was having such fun night.

"I do believe the girl said no." I take my position near them and maintain a placid expression. Beneath my anger is simmering.

"Oh ye bitch will you be taking her spot in my bed tonight? She looks like she'd be tight but you look a good fuck."

"Walk away." I remain impartial.

"I'll walk away after you blow me cu…"

The pig never did finish that vial word. I always hated that word, such a crass thing to utter. I silence the pig with an effective head butt using my forehead to strike his nose. It breaks instantly upon impact with a musical **CRACK.** _KILL HIM, MAKE THE PIG SUFFER; HURT HIM, PAIN, KILL, KILL, KILL. _My thoughts won't stop and neither will I. I was on him in an instant. **"**Mine!" I screech directly into his bloody face.

There was movement all around but I was experiencing tunnel vision.** CRACK.** Everything sounded muffled as my sole intent was to destroy this man. **CRACK. **I felt strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me upwards. _KILL, PAIN, KILL, PAIN. _I swung my head backwards to collide with the person stupid enough to try stopping me. **CRACK. **_KILL THE PI, KILL HIM. _I grabbed the nearest object to use as a weapon and brought it down with all my might onto the man's skull. **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK**

My frenzy came to a complete halt when I heard crying and a snivelled "Stop". I look up directly into Hermione's teary eyes and feel something within me stir. It was a very peculiar feeling like nothing I had ever felt. The battered objected used as a weapon instantly drops out my hands and I flung myself at her. I wrap the girl in my arms squashing her too my chest in hopes of protecting her. The harder she cried the tighter my arms wove around her.

I look around quickly and took note of the amount of groaning bodies wearing security t-shirts on the floor. Seems in my rage I attacked anyone within reach. "We have to leave". I say in calm tone of voice and stroke her hair. The police would arrive at any moment and I did not fancy spending the night in jail for assault.

Her response was not verbal instead the only signal of acceptance was a slight nod of her head I barely felt against my chest. I quickly lead her out the club and towards the car. My attempt at chivalry was swiped away as she jerkily opened her own door and slammed it shut. I'm sensing I'm in trouble. I roll my eyes walking towards the driver's side. _Some people are so touchy._

I pull off leaving behind the scene of my fury. After driving for a while I realised Hermione was doing that thing woman do when they are mad but stuck in a car with you. Her body was turned away from mine and she was staring at the window moodily. She really was an adorable sight.

"Where am I taking you?" I asked. I heard nothing but silence. "Well I can't take you some where if you won't tell me where you want to go? Home perhaps? Fine if you don't answer me you'll be sleeping at my house." _I should make the bloody cow walk for being so cheeky._

* * *

**Bella's House**

Hermione had settled down into the spare bedroom. She still hadn't said a single word to me. The Silence was making me crazy. I've been lying in bed contemplating that strange emotion I felt when I saw Hermione cry. I feel so ashamed at my outburst. I'm starting to slip in and out of sleep when I identify the emotion. I Bella Lavrov feel guilty about my actions.

**3 AM**

I felt the bed dip and the silk comforter shift as someone got into bed with me. I look through bleary eyes and identified the person who seemed to be content with making me a human pillow. Legs intertwined with mine, abdomens touched and a head burrowed into my neck. I felt a nose rub against my neck affectionately and wrapped my arms around the warm bundle lying by my side. I was about to slip back into sleep when I felt the bundle become tense.

"B-Bella…are you….are you naked?"

I release a deep throaty chuckle. "Yes completely and utterly nude"

"I'm not having sex with you!" Came the quick response and the warmth by my side starts to pull away.

I groaned at the loss and tightened my arms around the warmth. "I don't expect you too sweet thing but perhaps I should put something on then?"

"No that's alright…. But I'm not sleeping with you". She grumbles and turns her back towards me pulling my arm around her. I follow her direction and wrap my body around her smaller one. I nuzzled into her neck which elicited a girlish giggle. I smiled at the response with an apology on the tip of my tongue. "Hermione about tonight I'm terribly…."

"Don't" Came a sharp response. We were silent for a few seconds until she exhaled deeply.

"Do not apologise for defending me. You got out of control and scared me truthfully but I knew there would be a bit of darkness within you. I read once that rage is said to be an emergency reaction which humans are pre-wired to possess. You stopped though, in a frenzy you stopped as soon as I asked you too. "Hermione sighed.

The conversation was over and I could feel her relax into me. She had drifted asleep while I played with her hair. I was taught about distraction skills in therapy and toying with her hair was a soothing action.

**Dream sequence**

A tall shapely woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips and heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes and strong jaw stood holding a small bundle in her arms. She had a striking resemblance to me while radiating arrogance and superiority. Although she held the baby delicately her facial expression is nothing short of murderous.

"Awwww look at auntie's baby boy." She cooed.

"That's Bella's boy. Little sleepy head." She's strokes the baby's forehead gently.

"Tonight I changed your diaper, wiped you and powdered you. How did you get so big? Can't believe it now your almost 2." She smiles serenely.

"Baby you're so precious. Aunt Bellatrix is so proud of you."

I turn at the sound of movement. A woman beaten bloody is crawling towards the other woman holding the baby. The movement drew attention away from the baby.

"Lay down bitch! If you move again I'll beat the shit out of you Alice Longbottom!" Bellatrix spits the last word out.

"O-okay…." The answer is broken by her sobbing.

"Don't make me wake this baby! He doesn't need to see what I'm about to do!" Bellatrix scream in an enraged tone.

Her gaze shifts towards me and our eyes lock.

"Remember who you truly are."

"Remember I am you." She smiles wickedly.

Everything is fading to black, the babies' cries increase and a blood curling screams erupts.

**BREATHE IN, OUT, IN, OUT, IN, OUT,IN,OUT, DEEP CALMING BREATHES**

It's just a nightmare, a horrible and vivid nightmare. **BREATHE IN, OUT. **I'm in bed next to Hermione who thankfully is still in a deep sleep. I get up to shake the lingering anger from the dream. It's strange most people feel fear after a dream, all I feel is relentless hatred and anger. I slip pit of bed and into the bathroom. Time for the usual morning routine 2 mg of Risperdal and 120 mg of Cymgen. A total of 6 tablets for breakfast to get me by.

**Morning**

I've been sitting on the corner of the bed beside Hermione's head stroking her hair gently and running my fingertips down her gorgeous face. I lightly drag my thumb across her lips closing my eyes with a heavy sigh when Hermione's tong touched my thumb as she licked her lips in her sleep. I let my hand travel down her shoulder and back feeling the soft warm skin. I continue letting my hands travel until I feel my sweet thing start to wake up.

She opens her eyes midway and looks directly into my eyes. "What are you doing Bella?" She whispered.

"You look angelic in your sleep and I couldn't help myself by touching you." I whisper back.

I pick up Hermione's one hand and hold it and slide the other hands index finger into my full lips and mouth suckling lightly. Hermione inhaled deeply enjoying the feeling. I sucked on each separately, and then kiss each small fingertip before letting her hand fall.

Leaning over her gazing into her eyes I whisper "Does my sweet thing want Bella to kiss her?"

Hermione nods, never breaking the eye lock we have. Our lips touch pressing softly against each other. I slowly brush my lips back and forth over Hermione's, wanting more but not wanting to press the matter. When Hermione slid her arms around my neck pulling me closer, I deepen the kiss. I open her lips apart with my tongue then slowly slide it into her mouth.

Our tongue's caress each other slowly with rapidly rising arousal as we both get more excited. Hermione rumbles like a little kitten as we remain kissing as hands caress firm bodies. I follow the outline of her body with my hands from her hips teasingly slow up to her ribs; stopping beneath her breasts I caress her softly before sliding my hands further up massaging her breasts.

She inhales deeply before she whispers "Stop."

* * *

Not bad for a first kiss huh? I struggled to write it so I may be no good at writing sexy times...

Comments welcome =)


	4. Chapter 4

Yay a new chapter. I'm still exploring H/B relationship a bit before I get into the actual plot cause then shit will go down and stuff will blow and sexy times!

So Bella seems rather sweet? I'm trying to make her sweet so I need feedback if you lot think she is? Or I'll have to make her tooth achingly sweet.

Comments and suggestions welcome =)

**Hermione's POV**

"Stop"

Bella's movement jerks to a stop but she does not remove her hands instead lowers her hands to my hips with a tight almost painful grip. She's staring directly into my eyes with cold hardened eyes. The intensity of it makes me feel as if staring into my very heart and I loathe the feeling of vulnerability. "Get off of me" I growl and begin to wriggle around in order to slip from beneath her but she is an unmovable object. The more I fight the physical contact the more physical she becomes. I begin to panic. _Screaming. All I hear is my own anguished screaming. I feel trapped and the room only seems to become smaller. Screaming rings in my ears._

I shift my hips to trying to shift her balance off my body but she counteracts the movement and her legs wrap around my hips. I swing my hands out feebly which she quickly stops by pinning my hands to the mattress below me. My knee shoots up slightly, a soft barely there connection and she releases a slight **Oooomf** sound. Instead of discouraging her the blow aggravates her further, her left hand holds both of my own above my head securely trapped to the mattress and her right slips down to apply pressure to my collar bone holding me down. _The word mudblood repeats in my head like a twisted song. Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood._

Another woman held me down in a similar position and I'll never forget the sound of her sultry voice whispering in my ear. "Girl to girl" I barely recognise I said it aloud until I see a second of confusion pass over Bell's face. In the moment of her confusion I unleash all my contained anger into one hard head-butt that connects with her lip. She pulls away slightly from the blow releasing my hands and in an instant I'm clawing at her face. Despite her petite figure the woman is deceptively fast and strong, in an instant she has my hands locked down again and her right hand around my throat.

"Stop it!" I scream enraged. She says something I cannot decipher from her bloodied lips.

"Get off of me bitch" I scream as loudly as I physically can and again something passes from her lips unregistered by me. I begin to cry uncontrollably and my body trembles.

"Please…stop" I beg as my body stills in defeat.

"Bellatrix"

Her hand moves from my throat to my cheek in a tender hold. "It's just Bella. Calm down baby it's okay." She's stroking my cheek gently, simultaneously wiping away my tears.

"Your safe and no one will hurt you, just calm down babe." She's reversed our position to be beneath me. She cradles me in her arms rocking back and forth calming sounds vibrating from her throat.

"Come back to me". Her lip is bleeding and she has scratches down her neck. The sight of her blood makes me sniffle and burrow further into her.

"I'm sorry" I mumble. My throat feels hoarse, I must have been screaming far more than I realised.

A soft lingering kiss is placed on my forehead to show the apology is accepted. The kindness behind the action makes me cry harder. Bella just silently holds me as I shed my tears. After what feels like hours Bella finally speaks.

"Did someone hurt you?"

I shake my head in confirmation and feel her go rigid for a few moments until she releases her breathe and leans backwards to lie down with me wrapped around her. She strokes my hair until I fall into a light slumber. Moments before I succumb to sleep I realise with crystal clarity that I had a panic attack and saw Bellatrix instead of my own sweet Bella. I replaced the sight of Bella into Bellatrix hovering over me.

**Hours later**

I wake to the smell of something burning, loud banging noises and muffled words.

I pad out of the bedroom into the general direction of the source of noise. It leads to a spacious kitchen with a modern design. Within in the kitchen stands a frustrated looking Bella half naked holding a smoking pan away from her body. Swear words fly out of her beautiful mouth as she tosses the pan into the sink only for it to release more smoke and a hissing sound. The girly squeak that comes out her mouth makes me laugh out loud at the situation.

Her head snaps towards my direction and she smiles impishly. "What on earth are you doing?" I ask.

"Well I was being polite and making my guest breakfast but alas cooking is not amongst the many talents I have."

"Alright, but why do you need to be shirtless to cook?"

"Firstly to show off my well sculpture abs and secondly I may, or may not, have spilt a bowl of egg mix on my shirt." She flashed that impish smile again.

My eyes slither down her body to admire her abdomen. She does indeed have well sculpted abs that are well defined with muscle while still remaining feminine. I stare until my mind catches up to my libido and look around the kitchen. There are dishes everywhere and a splatter of what I assume to be egg starting from the floor all the way up the cupboards past the walls and nearly reaching the ceiling. The woman clearly does not belong in the kitchen.

I laugh and after a moment of looking absolutely offended, Bella joins in, laughter echoes through the house. After clearing her throat Bella suggests we go out for breakfast after she showers and gets powder out her hair, I agree and we go to separate bathrooms.

**The hanging man**

Bella certainly does have a strange choice in dining. We're sitting in a pub before noon because according to Bella the Hanging man makes the best breakfast to cater to their hung over clientele. I don't argue her reasoning and order a Standard English breakfast. Bella orders the same but almost double, for someone so small she eats a lot. I question her appetite and she makes an ill-humoured joke about our 'wrestling session', still it's better than awkward silence. Instead of ordering coffee or tea, she also orders a double thick strawberry milkshake with extra sprinkles and cream. Then follows up her impressive choice in breakfast and devours pancakes and ice cream covered in caramel sauce. Her childlike antics make me grin while her impeccable table manners make me smile genuinely.

During the course of breakfast we briefly discuss what happened and I explain to her briefly what happened a few hours ago. Instead of saying it happened because of a wizarding war I twisted the story to make it sound as if it was a mugging gone wrong. She sat in silence mostly listening intently and asking very little. It was comforting simply speaking about it without having a look of pity directed at me instead she just held my hand. No advice was given and no sob stories shared, it was relieving.

We argue about the bill before she resorts to a small temper tantrum until I allow her to pay for the meal. She certainly does have a few quirks. We've been walking the small distance back to her place when I realise I know almost nothing about her.

"What about you?" I ask.

"What about me what?"

"Tell me about you, you mentioned your farther the other night?"

"Not much too know really. His name is Sebastian Stark. He isn't my biological father in fact I don't know who my biological father is. Give or take 2 years ago I was living on the street with a bad drug habit with no knowledge of who I was. I still don't remember anything about my earlier life and haven't found any trace of my own existence before then. I got into a sticky situation with some bad people and he took me into his wings, cleaned me up and has taken care of me ever since. People call him Mr Candy because of his line of work." She's smiling fondly while speaking about this man.

"What is his line of work?"

"Pharmaceutical business…. Anyways I have a meeting I have to attend soon, mind if I drop you off at yours in the next bit?"

I smile despite wanting to question her further. She became defensive and guarded but I didn't want to push further. "Okay" She leans in and pecks me on the lips quickly before leading me forward. Her quirks just got far more interesting.

**Links burrow Hospital**

Dr Fine has not stopped jabbering on and on about Bella. I zone out and pretend to be listening only to hear every few words coming out of his mouth.

"Borderline personality disorder…. overwhelmed by negative emotions, experiencing intense grief instead of sadness, shame and humiliation instead of mild embarrassment, rage instead of annoyance, and panic instead of nervousness …. pattern of marked impulsivity and instability…. interpersonal relationships…. idealization and devaluation….. Pathological behavior…. substance abuse." He continued to sprout on in a passionate one sided debate that's been going on for roughly 30 minutes.

"Miss Granger are you listening?"

I nod numbly.

"Posttraumatic stress disorder is classified as an anxiety disorder. Typically the individual with PTSD persistently avoids all thoughts, emotions and discussion of the stressor event and may experience amnesia for it which is why you were referred to me. Your recent experience with Bella is common among PTSD suffers. However please note that the event is commonly relived by the individual through intrusive, recurrent recollections, flashbacks and nightmares. That explains your experience while attempting to become intimate with Bella."

"Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger do you what understand what I'm saying?"

"You have a mustard stain on your collar" Is my only response.

He looks bewildered for a second until he awkwardly looks down to try spot the mentioned stain. He misses it and looks up questioningly at me. I indicate on my own body where he should search for it. He does and the session lulls into difficult silence.

* * *

Next chapter is Dr Fine POV and will explain a bit


	5. Chapter 5

I finished this chapter a little faster than expected and because of the length of it decided to post it already.

I got the spelling for all the wizardy things on wiki so it may be wrong. Please send corrections if I spelt the spells wrong and yada yada

* * *

Dr Gary Fine POV

Hermione would best be described as a pretty young woman with an exceptional grasp of subjects based on intellect. Lacking in emotional skills, the subject compensates by prominent intellect. Key features of her personality are compassion and loyalty. These features make it unsurprising that she has been drawn so deeply into Subject 2. As she sits through her session blatantly ignoring all my advice on Subject 2 I notice she seems intent on my collar. _Interesting. _ _Note deflection. _I scribble the new note on my pad.

I reread my older notes quickly. The poor girl doesn't even remember being dragged off to Azkaban after the war ended. Ironic that she was imprisoned for her blood status after the war was fought for equality. Really all war was two powerful wizards trying to out manoeuvre one another in a power struggle. She was simply collateral damaged that was blamed for the break in to Gringotts. Poor thing didn't see the punishment coming. My diagnosis as suffering from PTSD is correct, but as I stated to her earlier, typically the person with PTSD persistently avoids all thoughts, emotions and discussion of the stressor event and may experience amnesia. Although the events in Malfoy manor did damage her psyche it is not the major stressor, her betrayal and imprisonment in Azkaban is.

"Hermione have you been taking your medication as prescribed?" She looks at me defiantly.

"Yes."

"Good, very good. I hope you heed my warning and reconsider your relationship with Bella. As your therapist I cannot condone or stop you from exploring the relationship further but I am advising you that her characteristic short comings may affect you negatively." I get no verbal response.

"Very well then perhaps we should continue at a later stage when you are more compliant. Here's a prescription to up your dosage. We're scheduled for an appointment in 7 days to see how you respond to the new dosage. Thank you." I dismiss her knowing I won't get a polite customary farewell. _Note increased dosage of Delirium._

As a therapist I have often questioned whether there is a genetic basis of personality or if it develops due to simulation from external stimuli. My mind is overrun by trait theories, type theories and more importantly Heredity versus environment.

* * *

**1 hour later**

I've had little over an hour to collect and mentally prepare myself for my most difficult patient. As the thought occurs to me Subject 2 shoves the door open and glides into the room looking pleased with herself for interrupting. My current patient a sobbing 34 year old man that is a diagnosed narcissist swivels around in her direction. His crying stops instantly as he leers at her, she stares back at him insolently. He blinks repeatedly once he realizes he has broken character. The patient that had just been crying over his wife who found out he had cheated on her with a school boy forgot his fake remorse. He is here to manipulate me into believing his guilt over the affair, unaware that his wife and I are aware of his second wife in a nearby town. His distort face quickly changes into one which he no doubt considers suave. I do work with the most interesting people.

"Get out" Is growled from subject 2. My patients never do play nice with one another; the pleasantry is only kept for the outside world.

He stands unsteadily and starts to wobble towards the door. As he reaches just beyond the threshold he turns around to spare one last glance at subject 2 with a change in tactic. He is back to playing the victim, narcissist's always secretly pride themselves on their ability to manipulate, this one happens to have run into a real predator. She reaches forward and rubs her hand down his chest slowly towards his nether regions. Just as he begins to smile, she shuts the door with force directly into his face, no doubt hurting not only his pride but also causing bodily damage.

I chuckle internally careful not to show any outward response. She's already made herself comfortable on the leather seat and is picking at her nails to show her boredom. Discreetly under my desk I wave my wand and softly say "Muffliato". She has a tendency to become loud as the session progresses and it scares off the quieter patients.

Her body language is closed off so again I wave my wand, but this time casting "Ligilmens". Her body instantly stiffens as her unconscious mind is aware of the intrusion but she has no logical way interpret the feeling and stays silent. I delve into her mind to see the events that have occurred since our last session. Although she no knowledge of how to defend herself against such an action her mind is a labyrinth and her thoughts seem as if a dream within a dream.

"I've been told of an incident at the Vipers Pit involving someone fitting your description. Now please tell me about the incident and don't bother denying it."

"Who bloody well told you?!" Her voice is rising already and I'm one question into the session.

"Another patient. Now focus on the topic at hand." She tells me about what happened with as little detail as possible and in such a factual way it makes me wince inside. She saws no remorse for actions and has left out vital details pertaining to why she had gone into a rage and the severity of the harm done.

"All organisms respond in a predictable ways to certain stimuli, this is referred to as respondent behaviour which we have discussed at length in previous sessions. Shall we review nonviolent methods of communication?"

"No" A one word answer is spat at me. She isn't very receptive today.

I change tactic slightly. "Any emotional deregulation I need to be made aware of?"

"No"

Subject 2 was referred to me for behavioural modification, after extensive talk therapy I submitted her for Dialectical behaviour therapy. Evidence showed its effectiveness with sexual abusive survivors and those that are chemically dependent. Her results were outstanding so far. Taking into consideration her family history, I believe a lot of her disorder is hereditary and circumstance has aggravated it further. I took a closer look at her physical appearance.

'Why are your pupils not dilating?"

Silence

"Have you been taking any substances not prescribed by me?"

"Why is your lip split and there are scratches along your neck. Did you harm someone?"

She becomes more agitated at my line of questioning and lights up a cigarette without realizing she didn't use a muggle lighter. She had produced a small flame from the palm of her hand. _Interesting._

"There is no smoking within this clinic." As the statement comes out my mouth I regret it. I feel a slight pain spread throughout my body. I can sense it is a light undirected Crucio . A love tap really considering what this woman is capable of. _Note wand less magic._

I grunt as it intensifies and start to sweat lightly. "If you are N-not willing to be admitted at the very least let me increase the dosage of medication?"

Bella had complained of vivid nightmares lately and explained it as interconnected dream worlds. The truth was despite all that had been done, is that Bellatrix Lestrange was starting to resurface. I gasp in relief as she leaves. I need to contact the minister.

* * *

No seriously I want some feedback on Bellas personality so far? You lot need to stop focusing on the sexy times. I believe there are to sides to every story and to every person. Yes? No?


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews! Much appreciated.

Well spotted to white-walker89 for noticing the Eminem Reference. Brownie for you! I'll be dropping a few throughout from different artists and movies.

This chapter is pretty heavy so beware.

Warning chapter is M rated

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Stop"

My voice is low and quivering the hair on my neck is pushed aside slowly so light kisses are placed across my bare skin. "Mmmm" I moan at the feel of soft lips on my neck. "Stop…." I lean my head back further exposing my throat. "with the…." My hand slithers into long locks of hair, holding her closer. "Bloody…" breathe hitching as the younger woman nips at my sensitive skin. "…teasing".

Thoughts of what would become of today flitted through my mind as open mouthed kisses are placed on overly sensitive skin. I reluctantly stop the progression of kisses by turning to face the younger woman and draping my arms over her thin shoulders. I slowly drag her towards the bed smiling seductively. A long pause as we stare unmoving at another until fingers finally find my breasts, teasing before cupping bodice clad breasts hard.

I nod despite nothing being asked. I arch into the touch as nipples harden. At a loss for words I speak my hunger by eagerly pushing the jacket off of slender shoulders only to grunt in displeasure at the remaining amount of layers. I run my hand down the woman's front directly towards the zipper of her jeans. I pull her near impossibly closer by pulling her by hooking a finger in a loop of her pants. With her help I rid her of her tight jeans, rest of the clothing following. In under a minute we are both naked and my partner doesn't hesitate in pushing me backwards onto the bed with her own body following to lean over me.

The heat between my legs is growing near unbearable. "Stop teasing me before I resort to fucking your brains out"

"Easy tiger" She replies as she runs her hands up my body and bringing her knee up to my groin, but not giving the friction I desperately desire. "Still thinking too hard?"

I roll my eyes as wet kisses are placed along my jawline. "Would you just shut up woman?" I whisper before biting down hard on her earlobe. She wastes no further time and trails kisses over my chest. Nipping every here and there while placing a few flicks of her tongue as she moves down my body. "Mmmm" I moan in pleasure. I relax back into the bed as I feel her go to work nestled between my legs. I mumbled incoherently between moans and tangle my hands in the blonde's hair. Encouraging how vocal I had become she latches onto my clit, rolling it between her teeth and flicking it repeatedly with the tip of her tongue.

My breathe hitches as I feel myself tighten around her tongue. My back arches uncontrollably with my head rolling from side to side. The grip I have on her hair tightens as moans turns into soft screams. I am so close. As her tongue curls deep inside me I scream out in pleasure as I feel my release.

"Never took you for a screamer." She says with a smirk looking up at me.

"Be quiet and clean me up" I snap back. She lowers her head to lap up every last drop of my juice as I lay back regaining my breath.

Her arm is lazily thrown across my abdomen as she leans in for a kiss on the mouth before I snatch her jaw in my right hand. "You know you are never to kiss me on the mouth." My grip is painfully tight.

"Bella whoever you came here to forget won't be forgotten simply by me fucking you." I don't reply.

"You said her name. I am not some whore you can use to get over some bitch that can't satisfy you."

I flip our positions and thrust into her with three unforgiving fingers into her velvety entrance. "Do not dare to speak her name!" I growl into her face.

"Fu.." Her breathe hitches as my pace increases.

"Yes ma'am" She says mockingly and throws in a wink to add to the insult.

I flip her onto her stomach and grab her hips shifting them upwards to force her onto her knees slightly. I grip her ass tightly to illustrate my power over the situation. "You'll learn your place." She moans and bucks her hips towards me.

"Oh Hermione! Hermione Hermione HERM-ion-neeee." I splutter in indignation as she mocks me.

In retaliation I rub small circles around her sensitive nub. "Say you're sorry and beg me for it."

"Please…" She's still smiling.

I lean over her with my face nuzzled into the back of her neck and wrap my left hand around her throat applying just enough pressure to make it erotic rather than painful. "Please what?" I bury one finger deep inside her. "Tell me"

"I'm S-Sorry for saying her name!"

I add another finger slowly twisting and turning in and out at a slow pace. She's on the very edge; however every time she begins to reach the point of tipping over I pull out slightly and maintain a snail's pace. "And?" My hand tightens around her throat as I spit the demand out.

"Please! I want to feel your mouth on me and… and your fingers inside me! I Need you to make me come so hard I implode into a millions of tiny little pieces! I'll never ever say her name again!"

I decide to be merciful and thrust into her with three fingers, curling up to hit that sweet spot. As she begins to tremble I increase my pace to a near inhuman speed holding her at her climax as long as possible.

We lay on the bed staring at nothing in particular for a few moments waiting for our heart beats to slow down. "I love you." She whispered.

"I know" I whisper back unable to hide the pain that flashes through me. _I've always wondered the speed of pain._ _It seems like the fastest thing in the world. Faster than any bullet or jet could travel_._ I'll never be able to love her. _"I'll never be the one for you."

"I know"

I turn to look at Rosalie as she slips out of bed searching for her clothes hastily. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. She is astoundingly gorgeous due to her natural beauty. She is 5'9" tall and graceful, with an elegant figure akin to a model's and a face of a dead star. She has long curly blond hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"No you are not! You're a drug lord's surrogate daughter. You're barely human after the vial disgusting depravities you have committed!"

I back hand her in a flash and follow her momentum down to the ground to grab her hair and speak directly into her face. "You just let a monster dirty your pretty little angelic life like some harlot in one of my daddy's brothels. You are nothing but some mud blood whore."

She frowns at my insult, as do I. Deep inside me it rings and churns inside how degrading it is but I cannot place it.

I head for the exit with the word bouncing around inside my head.

"Just remember when you think your free, the crack inside your fucking heart is me!"

* * *

**Hours later**

Powder spread on the coffee table. I chop and re-chop it again to keep my mind engaged as I wait for my marks to get home. I had visited Rosalie for a release only to leave further unfulfilled. I bow down and with a strong sniff consume one line. I had gone to divert my thoughts from what was quickly becoming an obsession with the silly girl. _My sweet thing._

Frustration settles in deeper and I settle for another line. I inhale strongly emanating a sniffing sound. I've been sitting here cooped up for hours waiting. I settled for destroying the home while I waited not so patiently. I glance around grinning at my unique sense of decorating.

The carpets are ripped up and torn in bits, glass strewn around the floor, furniture shattered and scorch marks on the walls. I pat the cat's head and play with its floppy ears. It's been sitting on my lap for hours. I never could kill animals. Killing humans is amusing, not innocent animals. I grin again at my own twisted reasoning. _Poor kitten._

The Colt M1911 pistol with nickel plating I carry with me is lying on the table. I spin it around playing a mini game of Russian roulette solo. Of course the safety is on, but it does entertain me but not for long as I relax for another line. Minutes pass by until the front door creaks open and two men step though it carrying some type of take out.

They don't notice me sitting in the shadowed corner as they chatter away excitably with one another. I tilt my head and giggle when one does take note of me. "Mr Candy sends his regards." The cat scatters as I stand and point my gun. I twitch at a fleeting feeling of guilt. It's subsides as quickly as it came and I squeeze the trigger. Two shots to the chest each and one shot in the head to guarantee the kill. _Murderer._

"Poor bastards" I kick at one of their legs. _Monster.I am a monster._

I settle down with one of the cartons of food with my feet on the table. My hands shake as I eat slowly feeling completely dissociated. I call in to confirm the kill to Mr Candy who responds with nothing but approval and pride. I think back to my initiation into his ranks. In a nutshell there were three objectives to prove your loyalty. Kill someone, fuck someone and sell someone.

The initiation was brutal. Killing comes naturally to me; it was the second part that made me recoil in self-loathing. Let the men within the organization take turns with you, or take someone. The thought of someone taking my sweet thing in such a way angers me. She had to only say a name and I would slaughter everyman that dare lay a finger on her. Trading a slave for Mr Candy's approval was worth it.

The man was a master at trading not only substance but also people.A quick glance at the bodies start a count of the people I had killed in Mr Candy's name. I loose count quickly. One of these men had dared lay a hand on one of the workers without paying for the service. The order was given to send a message. The message lost on me considering the man was married to the worker for years now. Mr Candy was a funny man, hilarious really but also probably a psychopath. I smile happily thinking of my father figure.

Smiling reminds me of my sweet thing. She has such a pretty smile. I really should visit her soon.

* * *

This chapter is my way of saying Bella isn't as sweet as she seems. The smut was as a practise round for when Bella and Hermione get a scene, so Drop a review! I don't know if its bad unless you tell me.

Next chapter you get too meet Mr Candy


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and LoveSKINS94. Plus all the adds and follows.

214 - Thanks for the request! I am working on it and it will be included in the next couple of chapters. Will PM it to you before its part of this story as a present with imaginary brownies.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Day 5**

His gaze is piercing, cold and cruel. The twinkle in the black depths commands your attention, commands you look directly at him and focus solely on him. His eyes draw in your eyes, makes you wonder about the man the eyes belongs too, makes you think about what is behind them, about the soul that some people believe you can see through a humans eyes.

You can't seem to look away. You don't want to. There's something mesmerizing about the long nose, the slender face, the thin lips that always seem to be set in a hard-line or a quirky smile. Hair thick and dark as it stays fixed in a messy position. It's messy, but the good kind; the kind that looks like they rub it through with all sorts of products. It's out of his face except for the few stray strands that hang and manage to break away from the others.

He is tall and lean, with a moderate build. That he can capture anyone's attention with the shortest gaze, with the quietest words, with the slightest motion. His overall demeanor is tranquil and calm, but deep below the surface is a temper ready to explode. Eventually his proud temper will burst, explode and burn all those around him. It's usually hidden by his silent, cold, unnerving gaze instead, but you can feel the icy coldness of his stare penetrate your skin and gnaw at you.

Sat behind a desk with a relaxed posture smiling like a little boy, it's easy to misjudge and take this predator for an innocent, defenseless little creature. Surrounded by men armed with all manner of weapons, scantily clad beautiful woman and the occasional business man in a suit, the innocent appearance is crumbling. The small mountain of cocaine on his desk dashes the image into shards. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

"You look tired my little dove."

"I've been having bad dreams again."

"I had a dream last night. Would you like to hear that dream?" Bella nods numbly.

"I was drowning in a sea of liquor and I washed up on a beach made of cocaine. The sky was made of LSD and every tree was made of marijuana. But the cops pulled me over. But they did not arrest me….Instead they sucked my dick. It was so beautiful that god came down from heaven and rewarded me. He said Mr Candy for your distribution of sweet, sweet candy you will receive silver magic ships to carry jumpers coke, sweet Mary Jane. Sugar man you're the answer that makes their questions disappear. Sugar man your weary of those double games you hear. On a lonely dusty road you will meet a false friend."

A faraway look has invaded his previously passive face. The stick he always carries with him swings between his fingers in a beat unknown to anyone other than himself. The thin rod of wood made of oak with a handle carved into a lion's head. He carries the stick as if it were a weapon, wielding it as if he could chop down his opponents merely by commanding his mind to do so.

"What do you think is means?"

"I don't know sir."

"I seem to have digressed little dove. Speak further about your dreams."

"I've been having nightmares about that girl…you know the one."

Cheery laughter fills the air as Mr Candy smiles brightly. "Of course I remember dear. She certainly screamed and screamed throughout your initiation. It was utterly delightful and made me so proud of you."

The sudden movement of his hands shooting below the desk and hauling a woman from beneath it away from him is unanticipated. As is shoving her away toward the door and zipping up his pants. "Get out!" He mumbles something about useless whores under his breath. Pouring two glasses of whiskey he hands one glass over. "I have to sample the goods before I put a price too it. Girl could do with some training. I think I'll give her to the men to practice on"

"Where did you get her from?"

"Drugged her and took her in a Small town south of here. Her mother's frantic screams for her daughter was gleeful to my ears. Bit young being 16 and all, but very pleasant on the eyes. Now that we're alone, let's discuss this dream further."

**Bella's POV**

Mr Candy is an eccentric man but understood me. He showed no remorse and held no kindness but he listened when no other with a soul could bare the details of my guilt. For my initiation I had chosen not to screw my way into his group but to rather take what was not mine. It was a young blonde girl I had taken against her will. I had to do it in front of the others. She begged me to stop but my need for acceptance had turned into uncontainable rage.

In recent days my morals must have regressed along with my control over my moods. The nauseating guilt I had felt at a stage has changed to a cloudy pleasure. The changes I felt within myself made me feel empty like never before. The brief intimate moment with Hermione had led me to judge my character. At the stage when I had her on my bed when she rejected me, a foreign voice whispered in my head for me to take her. _Take the moodblood_ had repeated in my head as if on a broken spool. I had to dig deep within myself to find the self-restraint.

I left my surrogate fathers home as a captive arrived. The man was in an opposing gang and would be treated with no mercy. A quick look over my shoulder showed that he had en pinned to a table with my father's knives driven through his hands to pin him. The agonizing screams did nothing but increase the enjoyment of the situation for my father. No doubt in my mind that he would be burned alive trying to escape with the knives still driven through his hands. He would rip his own hands apart while screaming in agony. It was my father's favorite method to kill his prisoners. He had no intentions of gaining any information. He simply enjoyed the look of agony they portrayed as they burnt alive.

Mr Candy had left me with sound advice and a fatherly hug. His words rang through my head again. Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Love like you'll never be hurt and live like it's heaven on earth.

**The ministry of magic**

**Dr Gary Fine POV**

These boys had grown into men, long gone were the teens that had survived the war, in their place stood men that had endured much. Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord in a show of bravery few possessed. Ronald Weasley had become a wise man despite his previously rushed judgments. Neville Longbottom had surpassed all expectations in the final battle.

"Leave us."

The minister dismissed all other parties other than me. Our business was classified and on a strictly need to know basis. He had changed from the small boy I scarcely any interaction with in earlier years to the well of man he is today. His hair trimmed short and styled neatly, cleanly shaven and any trace of baby fat long gone after physical exercise had played its role in his physique.

"What brings you by old friend?" The deep nature of his voice did well to hide his youth.

"We have a situation with two vital subjects" He doesn't verbally respond to my statement and instead focuses his eyes on me. I know from the somber look he is telling me to continue.

"Subject 1 and 2 interaction did not go according to plan. Bellatrix Lestrange behavior is starting to resurface in Bella Lavrov. I'm afraid we may have come across a dead-end. I cannot predict her future choices or guarantee our control of the situation…."

"In your professional opinion what would have set off the change in her temperament?"

"Sir her interaction with Hermione Granger may have triggered deeply suppressed memories."

"Is this you final verdict? Has the great Doctor Gary fine failed in his controversial experiment on the prisoners of Azkaban?"

"No sir I have not failed this assignment. Bellatrix Lestrange has however become a liability and should be dealt with punctually. I am deeply concerned for the well fare of Hermione Granger."

His laughter spreads Goosebumps down my spine from the coldness shown in this usually guiltless action. "Hermione Granger?" The laughter continues until his face drops into one showing absolutely no emotion.

"Who the fuck cares about Hermione Granger's welfare?"

He is standing a small distance away from me now. His body language is exhibiting aggression and his eyes fierce. A hand wraps around my shoulder tightly causing a slight pain from the pressure.

"Let me make this perfectly clear doctor. Hermione is collateral damage and should not be treated as someone of significance. At your suggestion I had her imprisoned for her crimes against the goblins too illustrate the legitimacy of your experiment. Her inclusion of this sham was to mislead the public in too believing the offenders could be rehabilitated and to gain support for the program. Nothing more."

"Sir I admit to my reasoning for including her into the program however we cannot ignore her safety for the sake of this program. Bellatrix Lestrange is coming back and…"

"Enough!"

"Crucio!" The spell hits me unbroken by my weak attempt to cast a counter spell. Pain is instant and the anger behind the spell is wreaking havoc on my body. The pain is excruciating and my agonized screams are a testament to the power behind the spell.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is the main objective in this sick little experiment you are conducting. The ministry has spent thousands on Delirium, computer generated imagery, muggle medication and all the other parts of this experiment to get her stable enough to be of use. She is the answer to all the questions I have not to mention the information she can provide as Voldermort's second in command. This mission will continue! Increase the amount of Delirium."

"Sir the Delirium only helps to block the connection to magic temporarily, It does not sever it completely. Bellatrix will be able to roam this world freely in a short while. Delirium will slow her magical progression but her interaction with Hermione may trigger her memories."

Delirium was given to both Miss Granger and Mrs Lestrange to buffer their magical ability to allow me more control over the two. Mrs Lestrange was also given antipsychotics and antidepressants to stabilize her to gain the necessary information. Bellatrix Lestrange was an unstable person that would be not be compliant during questioning. In her previous state, she would be useless to the minister. Our progress thus far was thanks to a combination of muggle science and magic.

"Very well then your recommendation will be measured. Eliminate subject Hermione Granger."

"Sir?"

"You have your orders. Eliminate the problem."

Hermione Granger had been friends with this man throughout their schooling, they had fought together against the death eaters and had shared their red and gold house colours in Gryffindor, yet he had just ordered me to kill her. My shock had left me motionless on the floor laying in my vomit from the brief torture I endured.

"Well why are you just lying there? You have your orders!" His personal vendetta with Bellatrix Lestrange is clouding his judgment. His obsession with the woman had taken control of his life since his rise to power.

"You are dismissed."

* * *

**Day 8**

**Bella's POV**

I had shown up outside Hermione's door a while ago under the pretense that I wanted to watch a dvd with her. I wanted to fuck the woman senseless. _Take her hard and long, over and over again, until she begged me stop. I would carry on until she blacked out from sheer pleasure_. The bottle of red wine I had brought with me made my true intentions clear but she smiled and welcomed me in none the less.

I was already excited when I sat on the couch while she got glasses for the wine. My eyes had travelled down her body her body as she moved towards me glasses in hand. Her jeans were very tight, so tight I could imagine she had nothing on beneath. It showed every curve of her ass and my imagination went wild with thoughts of me kissing those butt cheeks, eventually sinking my teeth in to them in a tender bite. I wanted to put my mouth on every part of her body whether it was to lick, kiss or bite.

She had turned around and caught me staring at her ass. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on it for a few seconds longer before I met her eyes and gave her an appreciative smile. I think she knew what my thoughts were since she returned my smile with a sexy wink.

We originally lay together on the couch with her resting her body on top of mine while I stroked her back. At some point during the movie we had made eye contact and were drawn to one another. It started with soft kisses being shared; eventually my greedy hands had found their way under her cardigan. Since then I had removed all our clothing and we made our way to her bedroom. I had thrown her onto her bed with every intention of following her on to it when she stopped me insisting I switch the lights off. Her request was strange but I leaped to fulfill her request. I would do whatever my sweet thing wanted.

I crawl over on my hands and knees to where she is sitting spread her legs so I could get up closer and knelt until we were eye level in the dark. I caress her waist and murmured into her mouth. "This is going to be great sweet thing"

"Mmmmm" She moaned her agreement, and there was a pause, that moment just before you kiss and then her mouth was back on mine. I felt her tongue inside my mouth, wet and warm as she swirled it around my tongue. We kissed hungrily while our hands explored each other's bodies. She was breathless and moaning into my mouth within minutes. I spread her legs wider and she rubbed up into my hips with slight jolts of hips. She had slipped her thigh in-between my legs, pressed it in hard and I gasped with my head thrown back in pleasure.

My hands move to under her knees to hold them apart. My tongue slowly kissed her inner thigh, moving towards her center leaving slow agonizingly teasing slow pecks. My lips were nearing Hermione's clit now. I studied the mount briefly before poking at it lightly with my tongue. My tongue poked out again pressing against the sensitive spot. Her body was writhing beneath me under the pleasure of my teasing.

Slowly I ran my tongue her lips. I had to hold on to Hermione and steady her to keep her in position. She was already wet and I eagerly licked up her arousal. My tongue shot out again as I attempted to enter her completely with my tongue. It slid in with some resistance. God she's so tight. Swirling my tongue around I encountered the restriction again. _Barrier. Barrier? Why would she have a barrier?_ The thought didn't last long as I felt a restless need grow within. Sweating and with every moment my vision became more my vision swam with a swirl of colour. Hermione let out a guttural groan, raw from the lust ruling her body.

I dropped one of my hands and traced her clit with a finger. Moving my finger tip slowly I pressed harder. She eyes shot open wide and looks downwards at me. Our eyes connected and it made me want to devour and consume Hermione. Her arousal threatened to consume her and every sensory cell in her lit up. Insatiable lust stunned me. My fingers moved further to enter her. _Barrier. _

"Barrier" I muttered without realizing I had said it.

"Bella please just do it." Her hips are moving in a circular motion and she's grinding into my hand.

"Barrier" I muttered again stupidly.

She leaned upwards and gave me a peck on the lips. "I'm a virgin." I froze in fear for a short time with my father's words swimming around in my head. Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that. Love like you'll never be hurt and live like it's heaven on earth.

I spread her legs wider and spread her flesh apart more. "Oh fuck….."

"What?"

"Your still intact. I just had to spread you at the right angle to see your hymen. It's a complete circle except for a smaller tear on the right side. Oh fuck you are a virgin?!"

I leaped away from her almost toppling off the bed with the momentum. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Bella please I-I…I'm so…"

"NO! don't apologize! You were gonna let me fuck you like this on your first time? What on earth were you thinking Hermione?"

"Bella…."

"I don't deserve such a gift Hermione. You should not give it to someone like me"

"Be….."

"I'm a terrible person and you deserve better than me!"

"Bell…."

"I'm a useless excuse for a partner and I would ruin it all"

"Bella!"

"No don't' Bella me. I want to make it exceptional not some quick tumble in the sheets. Do you have any idea how much losing your virginity will affect your future. I will not allow you to give up your innocence for something that's mediocre, not that I'm mediocre. I'm really good in the sack. Exceptional really not to sound arrogant but you certainly would be satisfied. Someone once told me I can unlock locks with my tong and another one even called me tiger. I'm not really as flexible as some would think but I have stamina to make up for the lack of flexi department. I would be gentle. But not too gentle that you wouldn't know when IT had happened and I would totally call you afterwards. Maybe take you out for dinner. Or even coffee. Perhaps a drink would be best."

A kiss stopped my rambling. "Your babbling" A small laugh rose from my throat as I blushed furiously. _Real smooth Bella. _I hid my face in her neck.

"Sorry I freaked out there but I really do want to make it extraordinary for you."

Another kiss. I knew once my lips met her own I would drown in her warmth. After a couple of seconds she lifted her hands to my face, cradling it as she took possession of me. I let her kiss me until I was a shaking mess of nerves. We kissed for an eternity.

"I knew you were a romantic!"

"I'm not I swear!"

"It's okay to be a romantic Bella"

Instead of the hot steamy sex I had imagined, we lay in her bed speaking to one another for hours with soft kisses and gentle touches. I would take Hermione Granger's virginity, but I would be a gentleman, _gentlewoman?, _about it.

* * *

That's it ladies and gentlemen!

Bella is oh so messed up and cute, don't ya think?

Any thoughts on Mr Candy? The thing he says about this dream is a song by Marilyn Manson called I don't like the drugs, its part of the last tour on earth cd.

Comments welcome. Next chapter will be complete sexy times. So PM me if you would like to request something. Don't be shy. Remember I can't improve without your feedback.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I would like to address a review by a guest.

Firstly yes I did refer to Eminem's song Kim and will continue to refer to this song throughout the story; I have also referred to several other musician's such as Marilyn Manson, Lana Del Rey, Rodgriguez and Fleetwood Mac.

Secondly I have discussed to several none Harry Potter themed topics such as Personality disorders, psychology, drug abuse, weapon use and there is an OC character, however you seem to have zeroed in on the fact that a white person used Eminem lyrics in a Harry Potter fanfic.

Although your review really wasn't that offensive, if the situation were to be altered slightly and I said "Some (Asian, Black, Indian) people" with some stupid face attached it would be construed as racist.

Now not only are you a racist but you are also a coward for leaving a comment like that anonymously. Your subtle, not directly offensive but suggestive, slight at white people is not appreciated. If you insist on being a racist have the courage to outright say so and do not hint at it. Your review would have been considered if it were valid. Being white has absolutely nothing to do with your opinion about using Eminem lyrics.

I'm happy to receive negative reviews for my spelling or grammar errors. Language Mistakes, which really does make me a bit of an idiot considering my second language is English, are valid reasons to review the story negatively. I ought to be able to spell properly in my own language.

So Basically dear guest, don't waste my time with dumb shit like this again and any further comments will simply be ignored.

Thanks to everyone else for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Your all more than welcome to call me stupid, or any other creative insults that are not derogatory in anyway are also fair, for my spelling errors, mistakes in grammar or just cause you don't like the plot. I'll accept all of those with a smile on my face.

Now onwards!

Warning chapter contains sexual themes and no plot at all. 

* * *

**Hermione POV**

**Day 9**

"Touch yourself sweet thing"

Rip off shirt and unhook bra, letting my aching breasts feel the cool night caress them. Undo jeans letting them fall to the floor followed by damp underwear. Lay down on the mattress, fully nude, and start massaging breasts. Sigh with relief and grasp them hard, toy with nipples to excite me more. Always enjoyed a rough touch and pinching nipples always did the trick when alone. After a few moments, I dragged one hand down my own silky torso and let it find its way between my legs. I was so wet with the thought of Bella, I wished it was her fingers running up and down lightly along my lower lips. And I wished it was her fingers who were exploring me, spreading my pussy apart to find my clit. I wanted to feel her start to massage it gently, going around it in circles until I was soaking wet with need. For now it was just me and I started rubbing deeply.

I started running my fingers up and down, not missing a spot, drenching my fingers in my own excitement. I had my legs open wide to feel every subtle touch and pretend like Bella was touching me. Writhing under the sensation of my own hand I squirmed under the imagined touch arching my back slightly when I hit my sensitive spots. Massaging my own clit I stopped a bit before I slid a single finger to my opening. Letting the one finger slip into me the pleasure tore through me. I was so tight. I started a musical rhythm moving them in and out. At first it was slow, until my second hand reached down and massaged my clit, I pushed myself up against my own hand with the help of two of my own finger buried deep inside. The moan couldn't be helped. My legs started to quiver and I swore under my breath. Panting hard and with one final shriek, I started Cumming loudly, back arching violently and frantically grinding into my own hand. The waves were cresting and I dug my nails into the thigh not belonging to me as I pushed my fingers deeper into myself to extend the orgasm. A few moments later with my body relaxing after the intense ecstasy of my orgasm I looked over at my companion.

"Hi there beautiful" she said as she kissed the back of my hand. As she slowly sucked one of my previously engaged fingers into her mouth my only response was to moan loudly at the sight with a loud "Mhhhmmmmm".

In a slight daze from my orgasm I hadn't realized I was completely nude until I went to grab one of the covers on the bed. My movement was stopped by her gently pushing my hand away from them and holding onto the aforesaid hand.

"Please let me look at you?" She said seductively as her eyes scanned over my body. Looking deep into her eyes, I realized I trusted her completely.

Anxiously I sat up and turned towards her. In response she ran both of her hands down my abdomen. Before she could do anything further I grabbed her right hand and pulled her towards me, pulled her body on top of my own body. Holding her too me, enjoying her mass on top me, breasts pushing up against one another I clutched her even closer. I ran my filed nails up her back adding a bit of pressure to leave marks then ran my nails through her hair.

"Your gorgeous when you cum. I liked watching you touch yourself."

Looking over at her I smiled as she cuddled to my side. She held me and within minutes I was asleep. This woman was a lust demon.

* * *

**Day 10**

"Why don't you take a long hot bath and relax those muscles so long and when you're done meet me in the lounge?"

"Why would I do that my body isn't aching Bella?"

"You will do so because I have asked you too and for our date tonight I am treating you to a full body massage."

"Alright... I'll be back in a few minutes then."

After her bath Hermione wondered if she should put on any clothing or just wrap a towel around her body. Thinking clothing would defeat the purpose of a full body massage she wrapped a towel around her body after taking a glimpse in the mirror nervously. Feeling good about herself she walked into the lounge and stopped suddenly when she realised there was a quilt spread out on the wooden floor, covered in rose petals and candles lit throughout the room.

"What's with the decorations?"

"Well since it's the first day of our exploration of our relationship I wanted to make it a bit more intimate. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, it's incredibly sweet of you Bella. Thank you."

"Good. Now come lay down and let me work my magic on those tense muscles."

As Hermione lay down on the quilt Bella tugged lightly at the towel, pausing once she realized she wasn't receiving any help from the other woman to remove it. Leaning forward a gentle lingering kiss placed on the back of Hermione's neck and a whispered compliment about her beauty she complied. Bella finally able to pull the towel away tossed it aside. Hermione felt awkward being naked in front of Bella, but as soon as she smelled the Rose scented oil and felt Bella's soft hands touching her shoulders she forgot all the awkwardness.

Soon the stiffness in her neck and shoulders were disappearing and she felt completely completely comfortable. She felt Bella's hands slowly moving down her shoulders towards her back where she continued to massaging, kneading and stroking the muscles.

"Can I give you a full body massage?"

"Sure I'd love it if you did."

It felt incredible and the touch was so relaxing. Bella moved her hands down Hermione's back working out the tension as she went all the way to the small of her back. Adding more oil Hermione felt Bella's hands slide down onto her buttocks where she made circular movements as she massaged her left, then he right cheek. It felt so wonderful that Hermione was becoming aroused from the touch. As her arousal grew she spread her legs slightly as the kneading continued.

"That's it sweet thing, just relax and release all your pent-up tension. You don't mind me touching your backside do you? You seem to be tense again."

"No no it just feels so amazing ,almost erotic actually, that the combination of scented lotion, candles and your touch is making me slightly turned on which is rather embarrassing."

"Well then it's working exactly the way I had planned it."

Bella's hands moved down from her buttocks down to her upper legs pulling them apart further. Hermione blushed as she realized the Bella could most likely see her fully exposed. Blushing furiously at the thought Hermione also considered the excitement she felt at the situation. She found the thought of Bella's seeing her in such a situation turning her on even more.

Adding more lotion Bella started moving her hands along Hermione's legs working her hands up and down. Bella rubbed the tension out moving along her legs towards her feet. Hermione moaned softly as knuckles ran along the inside of each foot and again as each toe was pulled and twisted gently. Hands moved back upwards toward her thighs and slid along her inner thighs. Moaning at the sensation Hermione began parting her legs further to allow more access for Bella.

As fingers inched closer and closer Hermione found herself wishing Bella's fingers might unconsciously touch her in the most intimate way. The combination of being the massage and years of neglecting her most primal needs was adding to her arousal.

"Hmmmm."

At the moment the moan left her mouth she felt Bella's fingers graze her labia. Moaning louder than usual she had to fight the urge to lift her hips to meet the stroking fingers. In invitation she spread her legs further. Feeling fingertips slide ever so softly along her moistening lips. Hermione was about to lift her hips when she felt Bella's hands move back to her ass.

"I can stop if you feel uncomfortable. Would you like me to stop babe?"

Heart pounding in her chest Hermione whispered "No don't stop now…it feels so good Bella."

Heart pounding as she wondered what Bella was waiting for Hermione felt a small amount of disappointment when she felt hands move away. Huffing in slight frustration the irritation at the situation quickly slipped away as she felt Bella add more oil. She cooed as Bella began smoothing the lotion over her cheeks, sliding her hands down between the cheeks. The erotic feeling was mind blowing as she tensed her cheeks in anticipation.

"Relax sweet thing you are tensing up again."

Hermione tried to relax as Bella stoked her faintly. The teasing was such an amazing feeling that Hermione slowly started gyrate to her hips. Slightly groaning at the sudden odd sensation on her back it dawned on her that the strange feeling was Bella's bare chest dragging along her skin as her hands went back to massaging her shoulders. After a few stokes she felt Bella lightly tap her and say "Alright sweet thing flip over."

Slowly she turned over onto her back to see a beaming smile on a very naked Bella's face. Smiling at the childlike glee Hermione leant up for a quick kiss. "You have a magical touch."

Bella maneuverer her position around to straddling Hermione and poured some lotion into her hands. "Oh you have no idea the kinds of magic my hands are capable of sweet thing. Now it's my turn."

Before Hermione could reply Bella had a firm hold of her hands and lifted them to her own breasts. "Don't be shy Hermione just caress them the way you think feels right. Squeeze lightly and…yesss that's it." Before Hermione could reply Bella began running her finger tips over her hardening nipples and gently teased them.

"Wow you have such beautiful breasts Bella." Seeing Bella's arousal she rolled her nipples between her fingers watching mewed softly. After a few short minutes Bella lowered her head and began sucking Hermione's nipples, alternating between licking and flicking with her tongue.

"Now that's just a small sample of the attention I will pay to you during sex. There is nothing in this world like the touch of a woman. The soft caresses, the aroma of her arousal or the sweet taste of a woman. "

"It all sounds so sensual Bella."

Bella smiled softly and placed her hands Hermione's stomach moving her way up her abdomen. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt hands on her breasts caressing and gently squeezing again. Bella and Hermione passionately kissed one another as the full length of their bodies touched for the first time. Opening her eyes as Bella raised right leg and placed it between her own legs. Smiling the two looked at one another not saying a word.

Hermione gasped at the sensation and clasped her ankles around behind Bella's back, pulling her tightly down. Passionate kisses were shared for a few moments before Bella pulled back from the kiss to lay open mouthed kisses to the side of Hermione's face, and down to her neck. The movement of Bella's hips caused a sharp intake of breath from the other woman and the way her nails dug into Bella's back showed her arousal. Bella began moving her wet lips back and forth, rubbing and rocking against another set of equally wet lips.

Rocking against one another gently at first their juices mixed to make it slick and wet, as Bella began to thrust herself against Hermione again and again until hands left her back to grasp her hair. Eyes remained open as the ground against each other furiously both crying out as release tore through their bodies.

Resting for a short while Bella picked up a red rose and ran it along Hermione's cheek, down to her neck, further down to her breasts and traced along her nipples.

"You were amazing sweet thing."

* * *

Everyone deserves a happy ending after a full body massage


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Day 11**

**Bella's POV**

I close my eyes at the sensation of one of Hermione's fingers drawing across my lips. I allow her to touch them as much as she wants. Soon her hands are scratching across my skull through my hair. I keep my eyes closed and feel the gentle brush of her lips against mine. The lip gloss she has on makes our lips slide against mine effortlessly. Her tongue quickly parts my lips and I move my hand up to her face to brush my fingers through her curly hair. Over the last few days we had been exploring one another's bodies. Her shy behaviour has changed and she is comfortable around me now. The thought of her being the aggressor for this make out session makes me gleeful.

Tasting one another we hold each other close. Her hand slides down my neck trailing her fingers across my collar-bone all the way down to my breast. The caress makes me sigh into her mouth in appreciation. She massages my breast and her lips move to my neck. I move to wrap my arms around her enjoying the sensation of her sucking and nipping at my skin. After a few moments she pulls back slightly and flashes me a mischievous smile. I push her back until she is flat on back against the pillows with her propped against the corner of the armrest. Feeling the need to gain control I climb over and lay my body down on top of hers. I kiss her deeply, sucking and nipping her bottom lip tracing her lips and teeth with my tongue.

Eager to touch her, my left hand slides up her torso. I can feel her chest rising and falling with quickening breath. I finally grasp her, but she pulls away slightly.

"Bella?"

"Yes sweet thing?"

She looks uncertain, a feeling of dread settles within my chest. _Please don't leave me._

"I think I'm a little bit in love with you… but only if you're a little bit in love with me…" Panic shoots through my heart at the confession.

"Wait don't panic Bella. Come here and stay with me" She really does know me well.

"How we move from A to B can't be up to me because I don't how. I know you're too proud for love, so I don't expect you to say it, but I love you. I'm in love with you."

"I'm not…. ready… but….When my eyes are shut it's you I'm thinking of and forget about my tainted heart."

Before I could say anything further she grabs me by neck and kisses me fiercely. I pull her to me, bringing our body's close fully enjoying the pressure of her body near mine. Our breasts push up against one another as I clutch her close.

I draw my knee up between her legs, spreading them open slightly. I run my nails down her sides and pull her shirt off as they my movement changes direction. She came prepared it seems considering she's braless. I look up at her as I take one of her nipples in my mouth, never breaking eye contact. I suck at her more trying to be gentle at first, teasing lightly, but her moans encourage the wetness between my own legs. I nip at her breast and give the other a quick bite. Her quick intake of breath and slight arch in her back tells me she enjoys it. I bite her again and her nails dig into my shoulder. After another lick at her nipple I ask the question I've been dying for.

"Hermione please can I taste you?" I barely recognize my voice that's deep from pure arousal.

She meets my mouth with ferocity, shoving her tongue between my lips in confirmation. She didn't let the kiss last long as she lowers her head and bites my neck hard, but before she can move any further down I slide my knee away and my body follows downwards. I scrape my nails down her torso and kiss my way down until I reach her naval. I dip my tongue into her bellybutton as I remove her pants. She isn't wearing any underwear either.

Her eyes are closed and her chest is rising and falling with staggered breaths. I keep my eyes on her while I slide my tongue between her lips. At the first taste of her wetness I moan into her and she shudders. I spread her open and run my tongue up her slowly. She moans wantonly and pushes my head down on her. I smile to myself and lick her again and again. I start circling her clit, slowly and gently at a torturous pace. Her hands push me down harder and her grip on my hair becomes almost painful. I take my time changing direction occasionally. Pressing down on her firmly causes her to jump.

I bring my lips onto her and suck her clit, letting my teeth scrape against it tenderly. My tongue brushes against her over and over. She's moaning loudly and it's a magical sound. The taste of her essence is so intoxicating I need more. Pushing one of her legs out the way opening her fully to me, I dip my tongue into her and she cries out my name. I lick the inside of her, her wetness covering my mouth and chin. Her back isn't even touching the couch as she arches and writhes below me. Her hips start moving to meet my face. I move away not allowing her to orgasm yet.

I bite her thigh to bring her down slightly. She's moaning my name over and over again. I thrust my tongue back into her, stroking her still intact hymen. I could feel her body pulling at my tongue as I pass her hymen unscathed. She twists and groans for a few more seconds before she climaxes. I kiss her lips one last time then move up her body to give her a firm kiss on the mouth.

"Mmmm Bella, I can taste myself on you."

After a few seconds Hermione starts giggling and I can't help but laugh too.

* * *

**Dr Gary Fine**

Mr John Smith has always remained somewhat of a mystery to me. He did not fit into any particular psychological category.

At first glance he seems like the average Joe, like his name would suggest. A middle-aged man with twinkling blue eyes and a disarming smile. Well groomed and finely dressed he is the very image of normalcy. His appearance and nature hide the monster lurking beneath the surface well.

John has always held an air of mystery around him. Every appointment was paid for upfront with cash; he left no contact details or information to identify himself with. The man had come to me for years, not too get help though, John Smith was a serial rapist that felt it necessary to tell someone of his escapades. He showed no remorse for his actions and spoke fondly of all his victims with mirth in his eyes as he described in great detail all the sordid particulars.

Unable to report him because of his alias I had attempted to treat him for years. It has been a complete and utter failure. His crimes had changed over time from sexual depravity to vicious in the foulest ways. He began as so many others have; he believed his seven-year old step daughter was seducing him. At the start he was just another child molester, his rage turned his inappropriate sexual behavior into violent savageness. He began to torture his victims in unspeakable ways and would kill them in a blood rage.

John Smith was the perfect solution.

Excusing myself during our session I left Hermione Grangers file on my desk. It contained all her personal details and a several pictures of her. Entering the room again I took note of John's pupils, he eyes were completely black except for a small ring of blue that remained. He was snickering happily to himself displaying his good mood.

At the end of the session I checked the contents of the file. The most unpredictable of people, are often very predictable. One photo and a sheet of paper with Hermione's physical address were gone. I never enjoyed getting my hands dirty and John Smith was the answer.


End file.
